Masquerade
by cedfiafics
Summary: Drawn into him like a moth to a flame... why is it that she feels this way? Cedric/Adult Sofia, T
1. Decadence and Grandeur

AN: So, I initially had no intentions of sharing this here but considering yesterday's update of The Man Who Sold the World was so short I decided to give you a little something extra... unless you follow me on Tumblr, then you may have already read this. If you would like to check out some other stuff that more than likely won't be making its way here to FF head on over to my Tumblr ( cedfiafics . tumblr . com )

This story comes to you because **Suiren Shinju** drew a _beautiful_ sketch of Sofia and Cedric sharing a dance at a masquerade ball (the cover image, used with her permission of course) and I felt so inspired by it I wrote this to accompany it. You can check out her art on Tumblr, ( suirenshinju . tumblr . com ) and give her a follow as well!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short little piece! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Sofia was quite fond of parties but her favorite by far was her sister's annual masquerade ball. Held on All Hallow's Eve, it had become the party she most looked forward to each and every year. There was just something about the anonymity of it all; mysterious and intriguing figures sharing in a night of frivolity and indulgence. It was all rather thrilling in a way she was seldom able to experience and she relished in it.

When the guests began to arrive to the invitation only soirée, Sofia was aflutter with excitement. The dimly lit ballroom filled to the brim with costumed dignitaries from around the globe and although she was aware she likely knew every person in attendance there was still an air of ambiguity surrounding them. Rather than try to determine their identities she chose to embrace the spirit of masquerade and remain unwitting about those around her. As the evening turned into night it became easier to forget that she was already well acquainted with most of these individuals. Atmosphere and a touch too much champagne had left her with the sense that she was lost in a sea of unfamiliar souls and she was quite ready to be enveloped by it. That was when she saw him.

At first glance he appeared to be part of the elegantly eerie décor, a dark silhouette standing amongst the muted colors adorning the other guests. He was dressed all in black and wearing a beaked mask which gave him a very corvid-like appearance. There was something familiar about him though that could certainly be said for every person at the ball. Then he locked eyes with her and held his hand out in her direction and the air seemed to leave the room. His gaze pierced through her at the distance they stood and it was as though his eyes were speaking to her.

 _"Finally, I've found you."_

She noticed herself approaching him without the conscious thought to do so, drawn to him in a way she had only ever been drawn to one other man. Her hand slipped all too willingly into his and without the slightest semblance of hesitation he began to direct her in a waltz. She noted immediately that his footwork was exceptional and clearly that of a seasoned dancer. She had never shared a dance with a partner like him before. He was almost domineering in the way he led her, dipping and twirling her unexpectedly just to pull her back against him closer than before.

Such conduct would typically turn her away but she found herself absolutely enthralled in this man, exhilarated at the way he commanded her entire form with such little effort. She felt flashes of _want..._ _need..._ _desire_...

She knew she must learn his identity.

As their dance continued she began trying desperately to examine the face behind the mask but the champagne she had consumed gave her vision a somewhat bleary and dream-like quality. She didn't trust her own eyes to tell her who this enigmatic man was so she turned to her knowledge of those in attendance. She knew every person in the room, surely she would be able to determine the man's identity. She just needed enough time to suss him out.

But just as swiftly as it had begun, the waltz ended. He bowed to her, gifted her hand with a delicate kiss and turned to walk away leaving her standing motionless and in awe. She watched for a moment as he continued away from her before it occurred to her to follow him. Her feet shifted into motion, following him through the crowd of masked faces in an effort to catch him and demand to know who he was.

Regretfully he began to slip from her sight as he weaved gracefully through the swarm of costumed figures. She tried to use her petite stature to her advantage as she bobbed through the mob of people but she was weighed down heavily by the ornate yet cumbersome ensemble she wore. The feathery swan gown she had earlier been so fond of was now hindering her terribly.

At last she managed to break through the circus of party-goers in enough time to see the dark figure she sought exit the ballroom. She kicked her heeled feet into a sprint, throwing open the doors to dash into the hall but the only thing her eyes caught was the faint remnants of a plume of smoke and a solitary black feather floating to the floor.

* * *

AN #2: I'm trying _really, really_ hard not to add onto this. Just saying... X|


	2. Something of Particular Interest

AN: So I know I said I had no plans to add onto this story, however I have since been commissioned to do precisely that. I'm not certain how many chapters will be added, I only know what the word count is supposed to be. There is no set update schedule for this, as I now have a second job and have literally two hours a day I can actually sit down to write.

As always, I hope you enjoy this update and I look very much forward to knowing what you think about it! Reviews are not required but always greatly appreciated. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Sofia was tired and restless as she lie in bed staring upward at the canopy overhead through weary eyes. It had only been one full day since the masquerade ball and yet it felt as though a lifetime had passed. Perhaps that was due in part to the fact that she had spent her entire day meticulously combing over the invitation list for the ball in search of a name she could ascribe to the masked man with whom she had danced. All that time spent staring at each moniker in deep contemplation and she hadn't come any closer to discovering the identity of the mystery man who'd left an aching within her.

Her mind was now plagued with thoughts of this figure, an especially confusing notion to say the least. She had met many a debonair man in her time and not one of them had consumed her mind so thoroughly, not even her beloved sorcerer for whom she had been pining for the past several years.

At the thought of the enchanter she rose slightly from her reclined position, the hand supporting her form gripped the delicate fabric of the sheets beneath her. The other hand rose to clutch her head as uncomfortable and conflicting emotions began to stir within her. Certainly the sorcerer would be able to assist her in learning the identity of the masked man from the soirée but the entire idea of turning to a man she fancied in the hunt for another man felt rather bizarre.

Then again... she supposed Cedric might not mind.

After all, it wasn't as though she had made it aware to him how she felt and she was quite certain that even if she had, such sentiments would be speedily rebuffed. He had made it abundantly clear that he had no desire or time to enter into any sort of relationship. Surely that included any entanglement with someone many years his junior.

Satisfied with her own justification, the desirous young woman moved to her feet and immediately covered her nightgown with a thick, quilted robe. She slid her feet into a pair of slippers and started eagerly in the direction of the sorcerer's tower. Intrepid footsteps moved her past curious guards through halls and corridors until she found herself standing at the foot of the stairs leading up to Cedric's workshop.

It was late in the evening and for a moment she worried she might be calling upon the man at an inopportune time. She knew him to be a night owl, however, and so she deemed the climb up the stairs a worthy endeavor. Should there be no answer at the door she would merely turn herself around and head back to bed for what would undoubtedly be a sleepless night.

She reached the landing as swiftly as her feet would carry her and eyed the wooden portal in anticipation. A faint light shone through the crack at the base of the door telling that at the very least there was a candle left burning on the other side; all the more reason for her to press forward. She rapped her knuckles somewhat loudly against the surface of the barrier and waited anxiously for a response. There was shuffling on the other side, a tell-tale sign that Cedric was indeed awake as she'd suspected.

Excruciating seconds crawled ever so slowly by before the door swung open to reveal the sorcerer with a less than pleased expression on his face. It was clear that he was annoyed at having a visitor so late in the evening but his features seemed to soften upon seeing that it was she who had come to call. She flashed him a bashful smile and bowed her head, suddenly very embarrassed over the reason for the intrusion on his evening.

"I-I know it's late." Sofia muttered with her eyes darting everywhere but never quite landing on the sorcerer's face. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright, my dear. It's not too terribly late." Cedric replied, eyeing the young woman up and down to take note of her indecorous appearance. "One can only assume you have something of extreme importance to discuss with me given your current state of... déshabillé."

Sofia's already pink cheeks flushed a brighter shade and she pulled her robe tighter over her chest and nightgown. "I'm having a hard time sleeping. I was hoping you'd be able to help."

A small tsk fell from Cedric's lips but he stepped aside for the princess to enter his workshop anyhow. "Haven't I warned you well enough to be cautious when it comes to magic and its effect on sleep?"

"It's not a sleeping spell I'm after." Sofia clarified, quickly bypassing the man to enter the room. She kept her back to him as she found it more and more difficult to even think of meeting his eye. "It's something else entirely. The lack of sleep is really more of a-a side effect."

Cedric looked the young woman up and down as she stood with her back to him, her hands fidgeting with the lace lined pockets of her robe. He cocked an eyebrow and rounded her so that she couldn't avoid his gaze despite her desperation to do precisely that. "You're being rather vague, Sofia. Why don't you just explain to me precisely what your problem is so that I can be of more assistance?"

"L-last night..." Sofia blurted out in a hurry, face nearly crimson at this point. "The masquerade."

"Ah, yes. Your sister's beloved affair of decadence and grandeur." Cedric replied as he watched the flustered young woman intently. "Did something of _particular interest_ occur at the masquerade?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Sofia spoke shyly. "I-I shared a dance with someone."

A wide smile crossed Cedric's face but he did his best to force it away and feign ignorance about the entire event. "Well, I should hope you did some dancing. After all, it was that kind of party, was it not?"

"Of course, and I danced with many people." Sofia quietly confirmed. "But this dance was different. It was _special_."

"Special?" Cedric echoed, unable to fight away the curvature of his lips at this point. He took a step closer to the young woman and stared down at her in expectation. "And what was it that made this particular dance so special, Sofia?"

Sofia could feel Cedric's gaze burning through her like a searing brand on her flesh. Her eyes snapped up to find him with his intense stare fixated on her. A lump rose in her throat and she tried her best to swallow it down but it stayed lodged in its place to prevent her from answering his query. She found herself losing the gumption to even tell him about the masked man at all, let alone ask for his help in finding him. She turned from the sorcerer with a sense of panic overtaking her and swiftly started for the door. "I-I shouldn't have bothered you with this. I'm so sorry, Cedric."

Cedric blinked at the young woman's retreating form in a state of surprise but he was quick enough to halt her departure by reaching out to snatch the sleeve of her robe. He tugged at her lightly until she relented to turn and face him, her cheeks still cherry red in embarrassment. "Sofia, what's the matter?"

"It was a mistake to come here. I..." Sofia shook her head and lowered her eyes in shame. "I can't talk to you about this."

"Why can't you?" Cedric prodded with a touch of caution. "You've never had any trouble talking to me about important matters in the past."

"It's different this time." Sofia replied meekly.

"How is it different?" Cedric persisted, eager to continue their discussion about the dance but wary of coming off too pushy and alarming her.

Sofia tucked her hands back into her pockets and cast the sorcerer a quick glance. She couldn't tell him that her hesitation was due to the fact that she was quite enamored with him and yet was seeking his assistance in obtaining another man's affection. Instead she fed him a half-truth and hoped he accepted it. "I guess I... I just feel foolish for coming all the way here in the middle of the night to talk to you about this."

"You shouldn't feel foolish at all, my dear." Cedric assured the blushing princess with a smile. "You should know my door is _always_ open to you no matter the hour."

"Yes, I know that." Sofia agreed in a soft whisper. "But-"

"Tell me what has you so out of sorts, Sofia." Cedric spoke firmly but gently. "Something to do with this _special dance_ you mentioned, perhaps?"

Sofia tensed at Cedric's words, knowing full well that she had said too much to backtrack now. He had at least an inkling about why she had come to see him and if she didn't provide any further information, goodness only knew what conclusion he might be drawn to. She supposed it might be best to just get everything out in the open so that nothing could be misconstrued. "Yes, it's the dance."

Cedric offered Sofia another smile and motioned for her to take a seat. He watched her form as she stepped timidly toward a nearby stool and sat down somewhat reluctantly. He kept his distance from her, detecting a certain level of unease on her features, though that was understandable given the topic at hand. "Go on."

Sofia swallowed hard and lowered her eyes to her lap, laden with a guilt she wasn't certain if she should feel. She couldn't bring herself to meet Cedric's eye. "I shared a dance with a mysterious gentleman at the masquerade and now I... now I can't get him off my mind."

Cedric cocked an intrigued eyebrow at the young woman as the corners of his mouth pulled wide. "And I suppose it's these thoughts of said gentleman that have brought you to my workshop this evening?"

Sofia nodded slowly and let out a heavy breath. "I've spent the entire day racking my brain trying to figure out the man's identity. I knew everyone in attendance at the party last night so it stands to reason that I should know him as well. I looked over the invitation list more than three times but that turned out to be a dead end and I knew I couldn't very well go asking around for his name like a desperate wanton. I was beginning to think there might never be a way to learn the identity of the man behind the mask until realization struck me and brought me to your door."

"I see." Cedric muttered as he lowered his head, a bashful smile flirting with his lips. "It appears you're far more observant than I had anticipated. Rest assured, Sofia, you have indeed come to the right place."

"So, does that mean you'll help me find him?" Sofia chimed hopefully, finally finding the courage to raise her gaze to meet Cedric's.

Cedric tensed immediately at the young woman's question and blinked at her in utter confusion. "What?"

"The gentleman." Sofia replied. "I was hoping you'd help me find out who he is. You have spells and potions that can do that sort of thing, don't you?"

"Oh, y-yes. Yes, of course." Cedric stammered out quickly. He forced a half-smile to hide his disappointment and turned immediately from the princess to his stores. His eyes floated over the items one by one until he spotted a bottle with contents that would suit both of their intentions. Without hesitation he plucked the bottle from its shelf and handed it in the young woman's direction. "This ought to do the trick."

Sofia accepted the bottle from Cedric's hands a bit apprehensively and eyed its contents. "What will this do?"

"While there is no spell or potion that can instantly give you the knowledge you seek there are ways of reaching into your subconscious to draw upon your recollection of last night and allow you to explore the experience in a way you might not be able to otherwise." Cedric replied. "Perhaps you'll recall a detail or two that was lost to you amidst the haze of champagne bubbles and frivolity that might lead you to the identity of this _mysterious gentleman_."

Sofia blinked at Cedric in silent thought for a moment as she considered his words before turning her full attention to the bottle in her hands. "How do I administer this?"

"Very little is needed to achieve the desired results. One drop at each corner of your bed should suffice for tonight." Cedric directed. "If you don't have what you're after come morning simply double the application tomorrow night."

Sofia nodded in understanding and cast the sorcerer a grateful but uneasy smile. "Thank you so much for doing this for me, Cedric. I really hope it works."

"So do I, Sofia..." Cedric said with a nod and a small wave as the young woman shuffled her way toward the exit. He watched her silently as she opened the door and cast him a farewell glance before leaving him standing in the middle of his workshop alone. "...for both our sakes."


	3. Pas de Deux

AN: I'm so pleased to be able to present you all with an update on something! (It only took traveling to a city I absolutely LOATHE to find the time to actually get some writing done.) I'm really hoping to take advantage of this time to get some work done on _other_ stories in need of an update *cough* but I can't make any promises.

I hope you enjoy this little update. I'm estimating there will be two, maybe three chapters left and this little fic will be completed. Thank you for your patience with all that I've got going on! Please enjoy and please let me know what you think!

* * *

The air around her was thick and weighty; dense with the odor of cigars and alcohol and delicately crafted hors d'oeuvres lining fine silver trays. Faint chatter sprinkled over a hauntingly somber tune being played to drown out the howling of a blustery wind outside the castle walls and the dim glow of a few well-placed candles offered just a touch of warmth in the accompaniment of aesthetic tenebrosity. These would not have been particularly odd details were it not for the fact that she had just lain her head restfully upon a satin pillow only mere moments ago. She managed to keep her wits about her, if only barely, and realized immediately that she was somewhere between awake and asleep where reality seemed to have been altered to accommodate her presence there... an enchanted dream.

Everything around her was precisely as it had been at the masquerade ball. From the guests to the décor, not a detail was out of place. Even she was as she had appeared that evening, adorned in the same magnificent swan gown she'd toiled over to near perfection mere days earlier. But although this realm was a faithful reproduction of her night at the soirée it differed in ways that would undoubtedly be of benefit to her. Built from memory though it may be, this place did not limit her movements to simple mimicry. She appeared to have free reign over her own thoughts and actions, a fact for which she was particularly grateful. It would do her little good to relive the moment on a loop, never straying from the sequence of events that led her to this point. She would need to be able to reach in and grab onto the night and hold to it fiercely until it revealed all its secrets.

She scanned the room with her eyes intent on finding the figure for whom she had come but she saw no sign of him; only pastels and powder, crinoline and corsets. The others in the room seemed to ignore her presence altogether as though she were a ghost in her own recollection, meant to watch the evening unfold without the luxury of acknowledgment. She began to fret that she might be similarly received by the ebony clad gentleman she sought to engage with but that fear was swiftly chased away when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder to whirl her around.

Eyes too dark to detect their true color flashed at her from underneath the shadow of a mask and immediately set her heart to racing. There, holding her firmly in his wolfish gaze was the man she had been so eager to encounter. He appeared pleased by her presence, almost as if he were entirely aware of their current whereabouts and the conditions which brought them there. His penetrating stare left her frozen in awe of him until his hand extended in her direction and snapped her back to reality.

She felt the need to curtsy to him, a chore in the cumbrous feather-lined gown she wore. This act seemed to amuse him and an uncannily familiar smirk worked its way across the features unobscured by his mask. His reaction jolted her to clasp his hand tightly and breathe out an urgent question in response. "Do I know you?"

There was silence for a moment then as his dark eyes fixed themselves upon her heaving breasts. A glint of hunger danced in his gaze before he returned his stare to her flushed face with unabashed desire. "Would you like to?" He whispered, the sound of his voice pouring over her like a rich, sapid syrup.

She felt heat course through her at the suggestive nature of his retort; heat that settled into her loins and burned at her from the inside out. Her legs trembled ever so slightly but she kept them from buckling under the sheer weight of his presence. She cleared her throat in a fruitless effort to ease the quiver in her voice as she managed a wispy reply. "I... th-that isn't..."

He chuckled then, a delicious audible that filled her ears and caused her to shiver with delight. The hand which held his trembled in a combination of fear and anticipation for what this figure had in store for her. He was drawing her in, pulling her close and into his arms and those same feelings of _want, need, desire_ flashed through her just as they had the night before. But despite his seemingly libertine intentions, the masked man merely began leading her in a waltz. A sense of relief cascaded over her, though if she was being honest she felt a touch of disappointment as well.

Her heart was racing against her rib cage with every dip and twirl as he led her around the room. The others around them still appeared to be ignoring her existence, a fact which fed her a touch of boldness that would otherwise escape her. The hand that she had instinctively placed upon his shoulder as they began their pas de deux was now working its way up to clasp the back of his neck, flirting into the silken locks of hair she found awaiting her attention.

"Who are you?" She posed breathlessly but she received only a snicker in response as he continued to command her across the floor, dictating her movements with his own. He moved with a fluidity that was strikingly familiar to her but from where she knew it, she could not recall. Perhaps that was the most perplexing aspect about him; that she somehow seemed to know him so thoroughly and yet she knew nothing at all of his identity.

She tried to better examine his visible features but the waltz they shared was far too dizzying to get a proper look at him. Atmospheric opacity was also working against her efforts to pinpoint any telling markers that might give away at least _something_ about him. It was becoming increasingly clear that this was still a task she couldn't risk trusting to her eyes alone. She would need her other senses to gain a firmer grasp on his identity.

As he dipped her once more and brought her back upright she inhaled deeply the scent of him. He was wearing a lovely cologne that didn't strike her as at all familiar but lingering just beneath that was a fragrance she had become well acquainted with. He smelled of a mixture of sage and juniper, two scents that clung to her subconscious, almost needful in their attempt to jog her memory. They weren't particularly uncommon smells to her, juniper trees littered the royal gardens and sage was almost always burning in the halls of the castle. It was the marriage of these two fragrances that tugged at her almost annoyingly to remember just where it was she had smelled them in unison.

While her mind worked over the origin of his scent her hands worked over the fabric of his wardrobe as they danced in an attempt to feel the figure underneath. His costume was far more deceitful than she'd originally anticipated. It had given him a much fuller appearance, guarding a willowy frame beneath it. There were only a handful of men she knew with such a build, though that was saying very little. Any garment could easily disguise a figure just as well as this one had leaving much to the imagination as far as actual appearances went.

Viable signifiers were fast fleeting and she felt as though she was running out of time. This enchanted dream would only last so long and she found herself no closer to learning his identity than she had been when this whole mess started.

Exasperated, she halted her feet which in turn ended their waltz. Her hand reclaimed its position at the back of his neck in an effort to pull him closer as she stared up at him, pleading and desperate for answers. "Who are you, _really_?"

A somewhat mischievous smile widened across his face then as he leaned into her, pressing his cheek against hers to whisper his reply. "Do you really not know?"

She winced at his question, feeling as though she should know very well this man's identity by now and burdened with guilt that she didn't. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, allowing the hand at the nape of his neck to fully immerse itself in the thick forest that was his hair. With her eyes sealed tightly shut it seemed as though he could be just about anyone, though that prospect was now quite disappointing. The initial excitement she felt about this mystery man had certainly drawn her in but reality was beginning to come crashing down on her and it brought with it stinging regret.

Not a single name on that invite list had set her heart to fluttering. Rather, each one had left her feeling particularly blasé at the idea that the masked man's moniker was somewhere amongst them. Every man who had been invited to the masquerade was a fine gentleman in his own right but not one of them struck a fancy in her. There had only ever been one man for whom she had such intense feelings and his name had regretfully not been present on the guest list.

She swallowed hard and kept her eyes clenched tightly as she stood cheek to cheek with the masked figure, offering what she felt was a paltry response to the question he had posed. "I only know who I want you to be..."

"And who would that be?" He asked, a slight growl overtaking the delicate whisper that had formerly been present in his voice. "A charming prince? A young, powerful king, perhaps?"

She shook her head against his, trembling now for a much different reason. Tears, or at least what felt like them, rose to her eyes as she pulled back from the man who held her so intimately. "I-I'm sorry, this was a mistake. I never should have come here."

"Why _did_ you come here?" He muttered, a hint of frustration shining through his otherwise calm demeanor. "If your heart is set on another-"

"I honestly don't know." She rasped, continuing her efforts to withdraw from him despite his vice-like grip on her waist. She managed to pull free from him with little difficulty, though it was clear he was reluctant to let her go. A timid gaze rose to capture his reaction, half expecting to find anger or disdain there but she was met instead by melancholy eyes that only fueled the immense guilt already stirring within her. She took another step back from him and lowered her eyes in absolute shame over this entire ordeal. "I'm so sorry for... for all of this. Please forgive me."

She turned from him then and started swiftly away, bobbing through the static figures of the other party goers in search of an exit from this disillusioning dreamworld. In the distance she could see what appeared to be the doors which led out to the hall, left slightly ajar. The sliver of light streaming in marked what she could only assume to be the exit she sought. Heeled feet carried her faster through the crowd until she reached the edge of the ballroom. She paused only a moment, considering a glance over her shoulder but she immediately thought better of it.

Her hands gripped the handles of the doors to throw them open, flooding everything with light and tearing her from the world of slumber.


	4. The Man Behind the Mask

AN: Wow, has it been a while...

I'm so sorry about all the delays. It seems like life is just damned and determined to keep kicking me while I'm down. Just know that I'm going to continue to keep fighting back because I believe in my work and I believe in this ship and I believe in you guys.

I'm going to cut this author's note short because I don't want to get too sentimental but I really want to thank you for all your support and understanding! You guys are the best!

As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

It was early in the morning.

 _Too early_ by his standards and certainly far earlier than he cared to be awake. The newly risen sun was beaming in through the window, uncharacteristically warm and annoyingly bright for a mid-late autumn morning. It took everything within his power to will himself from his bed when all he truly wanted to do was throw the blanket over his head and slip blissfully back into the realm of slumber. He knew he would not be so lucky as to have sleep reclaim him, however, so he forced himself to his feet to begrudgingly face the day. He snatched up his robe from where he had haphazardly discarded it on the bedpost the night before and draped it over his form before shuffling groggily toward the exit.

A knock on his workshop door was not at all what he was expecting first thing in the morning as he stepped from his sleeping quarters half dressed and entirely disheveled, though that was precisely what he received. He let out a thunderous yawn and stretched his arms far above his head as he stumbled somewhat languidly in the direction of the door, prepared to snip and snark at whoever dared disturb him at such an indecent hour.

When he pulled open the door, however, all desire for snideness fled him. Staring up at him with wide, timid eyes was Sofia. Uncertainty lined her features as she blinked up at him with what appeared to be the bottle he had given her clutched tightly between her hands.

Confusion was first to strike him but it quickly gave way to mortification as he realized he was standing before the young woman in his undergarments and very little else. Embarrassment rushed over him and he made a fast effort to hide himself behind the door, hurriedly straightening out his robe and tying it shut. "P-P-Princess Sofia!"

"O-oh my goodness!" Sofia yelped in a panic and averted her gaze by turning away. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have come here this early in the morning!"

"No, no. It's alright." Cedric replied from the other side of the wooden shield as he fumbled with his sash. Once the robe was tied securely over his form he reappeared and offered the princess an uneasy smile. "I'm the fool who didn't think to cover himself before answering the knock at my door. I suppose I just wasn't expecting _you_ to be the one standing on the other side."

Sofia turned back slowly to face Cedric, casting a cautious glance over her shoulder to find him cloaked in his robe. A somewhat relieved breath fell from her lips and she turned to face him fully. "I really am sorry for the intrusion."

"Don't be." Cedric said as he cleared his throat and gestured for Sofia to enter the workshop. "I told you last night, my door is open to you at any hour. Though, I must say I'm surprised to see you here this early. I would have thought you'd still be indulging in your dream at this hour."

"That's actually what I'm here about." Sofia muttered nervously. She opened her hands to display the bottle she held and offered it in Cedric's direction. "I really appreciate that you gave this to me but I need you to take it back now."

Cedric cocked a curious eyebrow at the princess as she kept her eyes downcast. There seemed to be shame mixed with regret on her face and he found it worrying to say the least. He reached hesitantly for the bottle and took it from her hands, examining it with a scowl. "You don't need this anymore... am I to assume that means you've discovered the identity of your mysterious gentleman?"

Sofia shook her head and tucked her hands behind her back. "No. Just the opposite, actually. I've decided I want his identity to remain a secret."

"R-really?" Cedric dribbled out in surprise of the young woman's declaration. "That's quite a departure from your sentiments last night. Might I ask what changed your mind?"

Sofia returned her gaze to Cedric and gave a small shrug in response. "It occurred to me in the midst of my dream that his identity really isn't important. What drew me to him was the mystery and intrigue of who he might be, not who he actually was."

"Who he _might_ be?" Cedric questioned in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Not knowing who he was meant that he could be anyone at all and at first that was a thrilling prospect." Sofia explained, a slight pinkness crossing her cheeks at the embarrassment she felt. "I allowed myself to get swept up in the spirit of the masquerade and for just a moment I lost myself in it. But then I was struck with the realization that although the mysterious gentleman could be anyone, it didn't necessarily mean that he's the _right one_."

Cedric furrowed his brow, his eyes trailing from the young woman's face to the bottle in his hand. He clutched it tightly as disappointment began working its way over him at the princess' words. "But how can you be certain that he isn't the right one? You don't even know who he is."

"Before I came to you for help I stared at Amber's invitation list for hours trying to make a connection between someone on that list and the man I danced with. Every name on that parchment was a name I knew well but I felt nothing as I read over them. It didn't matter how many times I read a name, it didn't give me that same feeling of excitement that I felt during the dance." Sofia answered. "The men on that list are friends of mine and I care for all of them in many different ways, but to say that I feel for any of them what I felt when I danced with that man would be the furthest from the truth. That's why it's best to just let things remain as they are. I don't need to know who he is to know that he isn't _really_ right for me."

"I... I suppose I understand your reasoning." Cedric admitted hesitantly, knowing very well it meant accepting Sofia's reluctance to discover the truth. "B-but then again, aren't you just the least bit curious about him? You seemed so eager when you came to me last night. Perhaps learning this man's true identity might change your feelings about him?"

Sofia shook her head and crinkled her brow in deep thought. "No, I don't think it would. If anything, it would just make everything worse for the both of us. I'd be sending him the wrong message if I kept pursuing his identity and the last thing I need is for my intentions to be misconstrued and for someone's feelings to get hurt."

"Yes, we certainly wouldn't want anyone to have hurt feelings." Cedric muttered despondently. "Very well, things shall remain just as they are, as per your request. But Sofia... if you happen to change your mind at any point, do let me know. I don't want you to find yourself disappointed with your decision later on down the road."

Sofia shrugged and offered the sorcerer a melancholy smile in response. "If I'm being perfectly honest, I'm already disappointed."

Cedric sucked in a sharp breath at the look of defeat that flashed across the princess' face, poorly masked by the smile she cast his way. Guilt filled him instantly and his grip tightened further around the bottle in his palm. "Sofia, I'm so sorry. I never meant for-"

"It was nothing that you did, Cedric. You were only trying to help me." Sofia interjected as she directed her eyes to the ground in shame. "It's myself that I'm disappointed in. I allowed myself to get carried away by this bizarre fantasy of some _mysterious gentleman_ and I made an absolute fool of myself in the process."

"I'm certain you didn't make a fool of yourself, Sofia." Cedric spoke delicately in an effort to ease the young woman's worries. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure your mysterious gentleman feels equally as foolish."

"I doubt that's the case." Sofia spoke quietly. "But even if it is, it doesn't matter. It's not his opinion of me that I'm concerned about."

Cedric looked Sofia over curiously as she stared at the ground with her hands still tucked behind her like a child waiting for a scolding. "Are you worried about what your sister thinks? I know she can be a bit judgmental at times but I doubt she'll say anything terribly crass."

Sofia winced at Cedric's attempts to assure her and lowered her head in further shame. "Amber doesn't even know why I wanted a copy of the invitation list, let alone the lengths I went to last night."

"Surely you aren't concerned about _my_ opinion of you. My dear, you know I think the world of you." Cedric offered with a smile, though the princess' gaze remained steadfastly aimed at the ground. It bothered him to see her so disheartened, particularly when he was entirely to blame for it. He took a hesitant step in her direction and raised his hand to clasp her shoulder in an effort to regain her attention. "You _do_ know that, don't you Sofia?"

Sofia shook her head, dismissing Cedric's words while keeping her eyes downcast. "Cedric, I've caused nothing but trouble with all of this. I made a fool of myself last night, acting like a flustered adolescent. Worse than that, I wasted your time and your resources... and for what? For some childish fantasy of-"

"Sofia, listen to me." Cedric interrupted with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry that things didn't turn out as you'd hoped. I'm sorry your mysterious gentleman wasn't who you wanted him to be. You have every reason to be disappointed about that but you shouldn't feel disappointed in yourself. You didn't waste my time and you didn't waste my resources and you _certainly_ have nothing to feel foolish about. You didn't do anything wrong." He watched her face in silence a moment and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze to tempt her eyes upward but she still seemed reluctant. He then shifted his hand from her shoulder to her chin, forcing her head up so that she could no longer avoid his gaze. "Look at me, Sofia. Tell me you understand."

Sofia lifted her eyes up to Cedric's to find him staring at her intently. His gaze was stern yet kind and it filled her with butterflies the longer he held her in that stare. She inhaled deeply to ease the flutter she felt growing in her heart but that only gave it cause to skip a beat when a familiar scent drifted from the sorcerer's robe to her nose; just the slightest hint of sage and juniper lingering in the fabric. Her eyes widened as she realized it was the same scent that she had been fretting over the origin of in her dream. She blinked up at the man in silent awe and disbelief before she was finally able to utter a response. "I... I understand."

"Good." Cedric smiled softly at the young woman and let his hand drop slowly to his side. "I really hate to think that you spent even a moment of your time worrying over my opinion of you. I've always held you in the highest regard."

"O-oh..." Was all Sofia could manage as she cast the sorcerer a nervous smile. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest as she stared up at him, the thought that he could perhaps be the gentleman from the dance now turning somersaults in her head. He certainly had the willowy frame of her dance partner and she surmised that he was around the same height if she accounted for the difference her heels had made. The corvid-like mask coupled with the darkness of the evening could have easily obscured his familiar features well enough to deceive her less than keen eye, especially considering she'd been ever so slightly intoxicated by champagne and overeager hormones. It was true that his name hadn't been on the invite list but given that he resided within the castle walls, it wasn't a far stretch to think that he could have made his way into the masquerade without much fuss.

She was cautious to allow herself too much optimism. After all, what sense did it make for Cedric to even care to attend the ball in the first place? Such occasions didn't typically interest him much and it seemed unlikely that he had chosen to attend on a whim.

Still, it explained why she had felt so drawn to the dark figure despite the fact that she'd only ever had eyes for her beloved sorcerer. Cedric's presence stirred something within her that was undeniably potent. It could be quite possible that she was taken in by it at the masquerade, unwitting to just how strong the pull she felt toward him actually was.

But if it _was_ him... why wouldn't he just tell her?

Perhaps he'd been unaware of who he was dancing with, not making the connection between the woman he'd met at the masquerade and the woman standing in front of him now. Perhaps he imagined her to be someone else entirely, a different girl that he fancied a dance with but had mistakenly chosen her instead. Or, more upsettingly, perhaps he knew it was her all along but was horrified to learn of the attraction she felt toward him and subsequently decided to never reveal his true identity to her.

With all these new doubts swirling in her head there was no way she could bring herself to address the issue with him. It would be too upsetting to learn that any one of those possibilities was in fact the truth and she simply didn't want to hear it. She decided to dismiss herself before their conversation could drift back to the masquerade or the emotions she felt when danced with the masked figure.

Sofia cleared her throat and glanced over her shoulder at the workshop door before turning her timid eyes back to Cedric's face. "I... uhm... I-I should probably go. It's so early and I've wasted enough of your time with all this nonsense. I'm sure you have so many more important things to do."

Cedric watched in disappointment as Sofia turned from him then and started for the exit as though she couldn't get away from him quick enough. He wanted to call out to her that nothing was more important to him than she was but he couldn't manage to gather those words on his lips. Instead he forced as cheerful of a smile as he could muster when she paused to cast him a last look over her shoulder. "I suppose I'll see you another time, then?"

Sofia nodded to the sorcerer as she made her exit and did her best to smile in reply. "Yes, another time."


	5. Face to Face

AN: What's this? An update?

I only wish I had more to give! We're at the second to last chapter here ( _I think_ ) and the story is swiftly wrapping. I of course have no idea when I'll have the final chapter completed but I hope you'll remain patient with me until then.

As always, I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Weary eyes fluttered open to behold a somewhat bewildering sight. Although Sofia had only moments prior settled herself snugly in the comfort of her bed she now found herself standing in the same eerily decorated ballroom she had visited just the night before. Initially she assumed that she was in nothing more than a casual dream brought on by subconscious thoughts still dwelling on the events of the ball but when a cacophony of overbearing smells began wafting through the air she realized with a jolt of panic that she had returned to the enchanted dream.

What had brought her back there, she couldn't be certain. Perhaps there were some residual drops of the potion Cedric had given her remaining at the corners of her bed, drawing her back into the realm between asleep and awake.

She threw a quick glance over her shoulder where she knew the exit to be. There past the fabricated images of the party guests was a pillar of light beaming through slightly parted doors. Deciding that a swift departure was wisest, she promptly turned herself in the direction of the exit and started her feet in motion. She weaved her way through the mindless crowd with relative ease to the edge of the ballroom. She reached out to push the doors open but never made contact.

Her hands had been intercepted; clutched tightly in a desperate hold as she felt herself being whirled around. She lifted her gaze to find dark eyes staring down at her from behind the same mask that had been plaguing her thoughts almost endlessly since the night of the masquerade.

"Please don't leave, Sofia..." He spoke, his voice quiet and unsteady. "Not yet."

She blinked up at him as he made this request, detecting familiar inflections in his voice that she hadn't picked up on previously. It seemed he had been making somewhat of an effort to mask his voice just as he had with his features but there could be no doubt about his identity now. There was no mistaking the way he spoke her name.

She sucked in a deep breath and shifted slightly to take a step back but his hold on her hands was far too firm to budge from. "I-I didn't mean to drag you back here. I'm sorry. I-"

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should be groveling at your feet, begging for your forgiveness." He responded, his hands quaking around hers.

"Wh-what?" She dribbled out in confusion, her head cocking slightly as she processed his words. "Groveling and... begging? I don't understand."

"I acted selfishly the night of the masquerade. My conduct since has been no better. I have no excuse for my behavior, I merely have a truth that I've been far too cowardly to speak before tonight. Even now, behind the anonymity this mask provides I'm still finding it difficult to convey everything I need to say to you with any amount of courage or finesse... but you deserve to know the truth. I owe you that at the very least." He paused to take in a deep breath, eyes intent on her face to gauge the inevitable reaction to his next words. His hands still clutching hers trembled with nerves as he let the breath out in a slow, uneven stream. "Sofia, I... I'm entirely enamored with you."

It felt as though she was dealt a blow to the chest when he made his declaration. The air in the room grew thin and her pulse jumped to her throat, pounding erratically as she stood in disbelief of what she'd heard. She noticed that her mouth had fallen slightly agape but try as she might, she couldn't manage to snap it shut. It was all she could do just to stammer out a response. "Y-you are?"

"For some time now I've allowed myself to entertain ideas about the two of us that I know I shouldn't. Deep down I knew that nothing could ever come of my little thoughts but that didn't stop me from allowing them to traipse across my mind quite frequently. Regretfully, I let those ideas of mine get the better of me. I wanted so badly just to have you, if only for a moment... and the masquerade seemed to be my opportunity. I ignored the potential consequences of my actions to feed my own selfish desires and I indelibly hurt you in the process." He sighed heavily and lowered his head in shame as he loosened his hold on her. "I was careless with your emotions, Sofia. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I've done but I want you to know how truly sorry I am for everything. I know that you would never be interested in someone like me and I shouldn't have-"

"Please stop..." She whispered as she slipped her hands from his grip. His gaze snapped back to hers and she could see the regret in his eyes as he stared at her from behind the mask. She wanted to remove that regret just as urgently as she wanted to remove his disguise. She raised her hands to his face and placed them upon the sides of the mask to give it a gentle push but she was stopped almost immediately when he took hold of her wrists and held them in place.

"Don't." He uttered in protest. "If you discover my identity now it's likely you'll never want to speak to me again."

A small sigh fell from her lips and she shook her head in response. She relented to pull her hands from the mask and lowered them to her sides as she continued to stare up at him. "There will never come a time when I won't want to speak to you, Cedric."

There was silence between them then as the two stood motionless. Their gazes remained locked upon each other's for a brief, agonizing moment before his eyes dropped to the floor and his hand flew to the mask he wore. He tore the obstruction from his face and clutched it tightly, his brow furrowing. "You knew?"

"Deep down I think I knew all along." She answered, her voice quaking as she spoke. "Even though I didn't fully realize it until tonight."

"I'm sure this must be quite the disappointment." He replied with a forced smile to cloak the humiliation he felt. He kept his eyes downcast and tightened his grip upon the mask in his hand. "Here you were expecting a charming prince and instead you have... me."

Her gaze remained focused upon the sorcerer despite his determination to avoid it. Trembling hands rose slowly, cautiously up to the mask that obscured her own features so that she could face him just as he faced her; vulnerable and exposed. She pushed it up to rest atop her head revealing not only her face but the insecurities that resided there. Her attention then fell to the space between them, mere inches that felt like miles. She took a hesitant step forward to close the distance and reached out to take his empty hand in hers.

"You're right Cedric. I _was_ expecting a charming prince. That was why I became so reluctant to pursue this any further than I already had. When I looked over that list of names and saw only royalty I was certain that the masked figure I'd been so drawn to couldn't possibly be who I truly wanted him to be. I came to the conclusion that I was only taken in by him because the mystery and intrigue of the masquerade had filled me with so much excitement. Now I know that what actually drew me to him was how I've felt about him all along."

"Wh-what?" He breathed out in response to her words, not certain that he'd heard them correctly. His hand tightened around hers and he looked to her in disbelief. "How you've felt all along? Sofia, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that my mysterious gentleman turned out to be who I wanted him to be after all." She replied with an amorous smile. "It's you I want, Cedric. Not a charming prince or a young, powerful king. I just want _you_."

His voice seemed to fail him as he stared at the young woman in awe of her declaration. He was almost certain that he couldn't be hearing such wonderful words coming from her mouth. He wanted so desperately to believe it was true but doubt was tugging at him to disregard everything she was saying. After all, she couldn't possibly find _him_ desirable... could she?

Yet there she stood before him, staring up at him with eyes that yearned for him to reply in kind and he wanted very much to acquiesce.

With a hint of hesitation he released his hold on the mask still clutched tightly against his palm and dropped it to the ground with a deafening clatter. He raised his hand to capture her face, fingers lacing into her ringleted updo as his lips crashed against hers in a tentative kiss.

Her free hand began working its way up his chest and neck to clasp the back of his head. She was pulling him closer, parting her lips to deepen their contact and affirming that this was indeed what she wanted after all. He was all too eager to comply with her desires. He shifted to wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her snugly against him as he allowed his tongue to caress hers in a slow, rhythmic dance. A sigh of approval passed from her mouth into his and he took the moment to break their kiss and make a daring request.

"Wake up, Sofia." He whispered softly against the silken flesh of her lips. "Come to my tower..."


End file.
